Hogar
by lauz9
Summary: Relato corto de los pensamientos de Johanna Mason después de la Guerra dónde reflexiona un poco sobre su pasado y presente en el Distrito 7 que siempre será su hogar. [Mini-reto Junio – Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena – Foro HEFDLP]


**Hogar**

Summary:Relato corto de los pensamientos de Johanna Mason después de la Guerra dónde reflexiona un poco sobre su pasado y presente en el Distrito 7 que siempre será su hogar. [Mini-reto Junio – Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena – Foro HEFDLP]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el Mini-reto de Julio para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Espero sea de su agrado :D

 **.**

" **Hogar"**

 **.**

 **Johanna Mason  
Distrito 7 **

**.**

Mis pies se mueven pero no sé a dónde me llevan ni tampoco de dónde provengo. Tengo frío. El bosque comienza a quedar atrás. Cuando me doy cuenta, los primeros rayos de sol aparecen en el horizonte y con su luz, el aserradero se alza frente a mis ojos estremeciéndome. De inmediato, la nostalgia me paraliza al recordar la primera vez que estuve aquí y a pesar de eso, soy consciente que lo que siento ahora dista mucho de lo que sentí en aquella ocasión.

Desde mi lugar, observo a los leñadores ir a un trabajo que se robará sus vidas y los consumirá hasta no dejar nada; automáticamente quiero advertirles, deseo gritarles que corran lejos como una vez alguien debió gritarle a quienes amaba, pero el pánico me paraliza y cuando quiero pronunciar la primera palabra un pequeño se coloca frente a mí. Sus manitas tocan mi brazo e instintivamente rechazo su gesto. El pequeño sonríe, solo sonríe y no puedo entender porque lo hace sino hay nada porque sonreír.

Cuando su madre lo llama veo al pequeño correr a su encuentro. Sus rostros me confunden, ellos no parecen tener miedo y solo cuando veo la sonrisa en sus rostros, el presente me golpea trayéndome a la realidad.

" _No tienes que temer, ya nadie puede hacerte daño."_ Dice su voz en mi mente intentando tranquilizarme y mi respiración se normaliza como solo su recuerdo lo consigue.

Entonces, sé que no me encuentro en ese Panem, hace mucho tiempo que dejamos eso atrás.

Observo a mí alrededor y noto que nuestro distrito ha cambiado. La incertidumbre de un mañana ya no se siente en el aire y el hambre ya no está en cada estómago. La revolución no solo dejó muerte y destrucción, sino que trajo consigo la esperanza de un futuro mejor y la promesa de que todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa.

No ha sido fácil. La reconstrucción nos tomó tiempo, esfuerzo y trabajo, pero comenzamos otra vez. Este es nuestro hogar y con paciencia, poco a poco la lúgubre fachada de nuestra vida fue cambiando. Edificios comenzaron a reconstruirse, nuevos oficios comenzaron a desarrollarse y la vida regreso a nosotros después de haberla perdido el día en que el primer tributo fue cosechado.

Los juegos del hambre ya no existen, las arenas han sido destruidas y los niños ya no tienen miedo a su onceavo cumpleaños, ahora, crecen con sueños, corren felices y están a salvo porque el monstruo que asechaba con arrancarlos de sus hogares se ha ido para no volver nunca más.

A mí alrededor, el bosque me cobija haciéndome sentir en casa porque es dónde me encuentro: estoy en mi hogar. Mi vida siempre estuvo aquí, las personas que amé también y aunque no vuelva a ser quien fui no quiero ir a ninguna parte porque si voy a vivir quiero hacerlo aquí, en mi hogar.

Snow ya no puede hacernos daño, el murió el día en que volvimos a renacer y aunque aún hay días como hoy que creo esta realidad es solo un sueño, las cosas buenas de la vida me demuestran que no lo es.

Soy consciente que el miedo nunca se irá, eso es algo que vivirá conmigo hasta el final de mis días, pero ya no me siento atrapada y sonrío porque después una larga espera el cristal que me tenía encerrada por fin se había quebrado.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Un reto que me costó más de lo que pensé.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Besos, Lauz.**


End file.
